


Well, who knew?

by Sing_Melokia



Series: Anything is possible [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: A commotion in Skyhold draws the attention of the Inner Circle but they sure weren't expecting that.





	Well, who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been awhile since I last posted a story on here. This year has been a big year and real life gets in the way sometimes. Plus, I've had such a mind blank on how my other stories should go. And then trying to get the ideas in my head down on paper has been the worst.   
So, I've started on my other favourite relationship in Inquisition. My male Lavellan and my darling Dorian. (Sometimes I wish he was real and I was a guy and gay just so I could have him all to myself ;) I hope I do them justice and even though they're fictional, I hope they know how much I love them. And by love, mean obsessed.   
As always, any constructive feedback is welcome and of course, kudos. Can never have too many of them. It's nice to know when someone likes what I write.

The sounds of a commotion drifted on the mountain breeze in through the huge doors of the Great Hall. So loud they were, that the even distracted Josephine from her mounds of paperwork. Which was saying something. That woman could block out a thunderstorm when she had her head buried in her clipboard. With a sigh, she gave up trying to concentrate and went to find out what all the fuss was about. The Antivan Ambassador made her way towards the entrance of the hall. As she passed the doorway to the library, Leliana joined her. 

Stepping out onto the top of the stairs, the pair gazed down into the courtyard. It wasn't difficult to find the source of the noise. The crowd of Inquisition troops, allies and servants that circled the sparring ring drew their eye. In the middle of the ring, Seeker Cassandra and Warden Blackwall traded blows, in what was evidently an organised bout. The crowd cheered them on enthusiastically, as Varric wove his way through the legs of the spectators, taking bets. The Iron Bull and his Chargers stood drinking mugs of ale and yelling taunts at the sparring pair. "You can't lose to a woman", "The Seeker is going to make you eat dirt" and "No way you could beat a Warden, Seeker" drifted over the shouts of the crowd and the grunts of Cassandra and Blackwall locked in mock battle.

Josephine sighed again but a small smile graced her face. "Of course that's what they're doing." She muttered to Leliana.

"Come on, Josie. It's all in fun. Plus, it's good training and a great boost to morale. Everyone needs to let off steam every now and then." Leliana laughed lightly as she lead the way down the stairs. 

"But why must they do it so loudly? I can barely concentrate and I have a lot to do." Complained Josephine as she followed the Spy Master into the large group of spectators. 

"Because they're warriors and love to hit stuff." Answered Varric as he joined the women. "It was Tiny's and Buttercup's drunken idea and it kind of escalated from there."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Grumbled Josephine. "Those two are a bad influence on each other." 

"But it sure is entertaining to watch The Warden get his arse handed to him" Dorian interjected as they approached their little group. Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan sat next to the Tevinter Altus as they watched the match. "Now, come sit with us ladies. It is quite the show." Dorian patted the seat beside him. 

"Care to make a wager?" Varric urged the two advisers, jingling around his coin pouch. 

"Ok then, Dwarf. Bet you 10 silvers that Blackwall disarms Cassandra but Cassandra will win" Leliana grinned as she handed over the coin. 

"Good luck, NIghtingale." Varric pocketed the coin and turned to watch the action.

Josephine and Leliana sat and turned their attention to the ring. The two warriors circled each other before lunging with their swords. A clang of metal rang out as the swords locked in place. Both Cassandra and Blackwall pushed their weight against the other, trying to gain the advantage. The Warden was slowly gaining the upper hand, having a more muscle and weight on his side. Face locked in a scowl, the Seeker glared back at the bearded warrior. Blackwall chose that moment to shift his body to the side, throwing Cassandra off balance. With a flick of his wrist, he managed to disarm the Seeker as she stumbled slightly. A roar went up through the crowd, cheering on the Warden. Especially from those people who had place bets on him to win. Blackwall picked up the Seeker's sword and brandished it for the spectators. And that's when he learned to never turn his back on an unarmed Seeker. Cassandra took advantage of his lapse in concentration to kick Blackwall's feet out from under him. The bearded warrior gasped for breath, having being winded on impact of the hard ground. He mentally kicked himself as Cassandra descended on him. The man didn't have time to defend himself as Cassandra's strong legs wrapped around his neck and he felt his arms get pinned. 

"I yield. I yield!" He squeezed out as he felt his throat slowly being squashed.

Instantly, the Seeker relinquished her choke hold on him and got to her feet to the sound of clapping and whoops from the crowd. Cassandra held out a hand to help Blackwall to his feet. 

"Good fight" Blackwall coughed as he massaged his sore throat. "I'll remember to never to turn my back on you, Lady Seeker."

Cassandra laughed as they left the sparring ring. "That would probably be wise in any situation, Warden Blackwall. I did enjoy myself though. Thank you for the work out."

The watching group parted to let them through. People congratulated them on the excellent fight as they passed. The pair joined the Inquisitor and their group as they wiped the sweat and dirt from their faces. 

"That was most entertaining." Josephine praised them, handing the two warriors some water. "The both of you are very skilled."

"That they are." Agreed Leliana. She turned to Varric, with her hand outstretched. "Pay up Dwarf."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hold your crows" Varric grumbled as he passed over the Spy Master's winnings. 

"Betting on us, Leliana?" Cassandra asked.

"But of course. I only ever bet on a sure thing." Leliana smiled at her. 

Just then, Iron Bull yelled over the crowd. "Alright. Alright. Who's next?"

Sera, with a mug of ale in hand, scaled the giant Quanri. Making herself comfortable on his shoulders, the mischievous elf scanned the area for two new victims. 

"Oh! Oh! I know. The Commander and Inky! That'll be awesome! Commander of the troops and Commander of the Inquisition. Mage and Templar!" She cackled, pointing them out.

"Former Templar," Cullen muttered quietly. "I'm sorry but I think I'll pass. I have work to do."

The group booed him as he tried to leave the courtyard. However, Cassandra and Blackwall blocked his retreat. "And where do you think you're going? That's how we got roped into this. It's just one fight." Blackwall smirked. 

Defeated, the Commander turned and made his way to the ring. Onyvr Lavellan was already there. Staff in hand, waiting for his opponent. Cullen drew his sword as one of his soldiers handed him a shield. 

"I promise I'll go easy on you, Commander." The elf joked. He may have been a head shorter than the human Commander, but his confidence was huge. 

"Easy, eh? I very much doubt that." The former Templar shook out his shoulders, limbering up his sword arm. 

The pair took their marks and waited for the bell to begin. Cullen stood tall and ready. Sunlight lighting up his golden curls and shining off his armor. Onyvr, waited in a relaxed stance, staff held loosely in his hand. A small smile on his face as his amethyst eyes watched the other fighter. His silver white hair tied up in a bun as always.A few strands of hair had escaped the bun and floated around his pointed ears. No one at Skyhold had ever seen the Inquisitor's hair out of its bun and there was a running bet on how long it actually was. 

Silence fell across the courtyard as the mage and former templar stared at each other. The bell rang out and the two fighters started circling each other. Both daring the other one to make the first move. A cheer went up when Onyvr swung his staff around and began his onslaught of fireballs. Cullen was quick enough to block the attack with his shield, angling it downwards towards the ground. Keeping the shield between them, he countered every spell thrown at him. 

This didn't faze Onvyr in the slightest. He continued his relentless assault, trying to force the Commander backwards. Onyvr has planted an ice mine behind the man when Cullen was blocking. Alternating between fire, ice and electric spells, Onyvr persisted in his plan to freeze the Commander in place. With every shot fired, Cullen slowly inched backwards towards the trap. 

Cullen knew he could not keep this defensive tactic up. Inquisitor Lavellan was known for thinking steps ahead in battles and working the battlefield to his advantage. Chancing a glance behind him, Cullen spied the ice glyph he was only steps away from. "That's how we're going to play, huh? I think not." Cullen thought, as he threw himself to the side, away from the trap. 

"That's not going to work on me, Lavellan." The man taunted the elf with a grin. Onyvr had to pause in his attack, so he wouldn't hit the people watching. Cullen used this pause to hit Lavellan with a spell purge. Onyvr was knocked over from the blast, staff ripped from his hands, as he felt his mana freeze and his magic become useless. Onyvr pushed himself off the ground but found that the Commander was right behind him. Cullen has rushed forward, throwing his sword and shield to the side and grabbed a hold of Onyvr from behind. Cullen pinned his hands behind his head, locking him in place. 

"Ready to concede?" He asked Onyvr, sure in his victory. Most mages were not trained in close combat and relied heavily on their magic to win. 

"Hardly." Onyvr grinned. And with that, Onyvr launched his feet off the ground, twisted himself out of the human's grasp and flipped over the Commander's head. His long sleeved shirt was pulled off during the move and was still clenched in Cullen's fist. Cullen quickly turned to face the Inquisitor. After watching the fight between Blackwall and Cassandra, there was no chance he was going to make the same mistake as the Warden had. His eyes landed on the now shirtless Inquisitor and he froze. When he had escaped the Commander's hold, the leather strap that held his bun in place had come out. Dead straight, silver white hair tumbled down the Inquisitor's back, coming to rest at the back of his knees. The slight breeze picked up pieces of hair and made them dance around the shirtless elf. Onyvr just tucked his unbound hair behind his pointed ears and beckoned the Commander forward to resume their sparring match.

Dorian's jaw nearly hit the ground. The Inquisitor was a sight to behold. His hair flew around him like a river, as he ducked and dodged the former Templar's attacks. Combined with his bare, athletic torso, it made the Altus's mind wander to more primal urges. Their romance was still new and they had only shared heated kisses so far. But watching him now had the mage's thoughts wondering what it would be like to have his hands in that hair and running his tongue up and down that toned body. He was jolted from his erotic plans when he heard Sera and Iron Bull wolf whistling the Inquisitor. The rest of the group around him was talking excitedly.

"Do you think he'll let me braid his hair? It's beautiful" Josephine wondered out loud as she gazed at it.

"No wonder people can't tell male and female elves apart. If he didn't have a shirt on, I would swear he was a woman." Varric said, while Blackwall nodded in agreement. 

Cassandra and Leliana just openly gawked at the elven mage. 

Dorian's eyes were drawn back to the two combatants in the ring as they both made a break for their respective weapons. Snatching up his sword, Cullen aimed it at the Inquisitor just as Onyvr picked up his discarded staff.

"That's not going to be much help to you, Inquisitor. No magic, remember." Cullen reminded the mage.

"I believe you might be underestimating me, Commander" Onyvr smirked as he held the staff out horizontally in front of him. "I don't need magic to win."

The Inquisitor pressed a hidden button that Dagna has installed when she had crafted him his new staff. The staff broke in two and two metal whips extended from each half. Dragging the whips behind him, the Inquisitor advanced towards Cullen. He reminded Dorian or a wolf stalking his prey. Onyvr's eyes were intense as he followed the unsure human around the ring. Before Cullen could react, Onyvr lashed out. One of the whips flicked out and wrapped itself around Cullen's sword. Onyvr jerked his hand back, wrenching the sword from Cullen's hand. It slide to a stop at Onyvr's feet. Ignoring it, Onyvr started his deadly dance. Whips flashes and twirled around his head as he spun around in the ring. His hair streamed behind him as he jumped to cut off Cullen's retreat. The sight was hypnotic, to say the lease. Inquisitor Lavellan would put even the most seasoned dances of Thedas to shame with his graceful moves. 

Cullen tried getting around the elf to retrieve his sword but Onyvr was everywhere. Every time he made a move, a whip was there to stop him. The man was clearly getting more and more frustrated by the minute. With a final crack, on of the metal whips wrapped around his ankles and pulled his feet out from under him. Cullen tried getting his bearings but all he could see was a cloud of white hair above him. Onyvr stood over the man, the bladed end of his staff against his throat. The Commander's hands shot as he admitted defeat. 

"You win. I yield." Commander Cullen told the elf looming above him. 

"Good fight, Commander." Onyvr withdrew his blade and stepped back, allowing Cullen back on his feet. 

The crowd roared their approval at the display. Maryden was already composing a song of the legendary fight of Skyhold. People cheered and toasted the pair on the rousing fight. Money from bets passed around the crowd while Cullen and Onyvr slowly made their way back to their friends. 

"How did you manage to do that with your staff? I've never seen anything like it." Cullen asked while they dusted themselves off and drank some well earned water. 

Onyvr blushed a little at the question. "It was Dagna's idea. She busted me dancing one day and wanted to make a weapon that I could incorporate into the movements. Hence, detachable staff. It functions exactly like a normal staff but now if I ever get caught without magic or in close range, I'm prepared. Plus, I can channel my magic through them too. Electric, or fire or ice whips. The enemy won't know what hit them." 

"Well, she definitely outdid herself. You made it look so easy" Cassandra said as she passed them a towel each.

And I would love to see you dance sometime, Inquisitor. It was so elegant and graceful." Josephine all but begged.

"I agree. The Winter Palace would be spell bound. "Leliana joined in. "Are there any other secrets you're hiding? Like your hair, for example?"

"What are you talking about? I've never hid my hair. No one has ever asked about it." Onyvr answered as he brushed said hair away from his face.

"That's because we had a bet going on how long it actually was. Asking would've been cheating. And a forfeit of any winnings." Varric laughed as he flicked through his wager book to the hair bets. "Ah, here we are. Let's see who won?" A hand on his shoulder interrupted the dwarf. Looking up, he saw Krem standing there with a huge grin on his face. 

"I believe you owe me some money Varric. A lot of money, if I'm not mistaken" Krem lead the dwarf away to claim his gold. 

Watching the two of them leave, no one noticed Dorian standing up. He had not said a word since the Inquisitor's hair had been freed from its bun. Moving on his own, Dorian approached Onyvr. Without breaking his stride, Dorian dipped down, threw the Inquisitor over his shoulder and made off with him. 

With a shocked gasp of surprise and a stifled laugh, Onyvr was carried up the steps to the Great Hall. "Dorian, what are you doing?" Onyvr managed to ask in between giggles at the prim and proper Tevinter Mage acting like a horny teenager. 

Dorian answered by picking up his pace through the hall and to Oynvr's private quarters. Luckily for Dorian, the Inquisitor was an elf and didn't weight as much as a human man. He carried him all the way up to Lavellan's room with ease. Kicking close the last door, the Altus scaled the last set of steps before placing Onyvr on his feet. During the 'kidnapping', Onyvr's hair had gotten everywhere. He ran his hands through the offending strands and pushed them away from his face. 

"What has gotten into you Dorian? If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask." Onyvr queried as the other mage came into view. But a cheeky smile on his lips told Dorian he didn't mind the mode of transport at all. 

Dorian didn't answer. He just reached out and ran his hands through the elf's long white hair. Fingers entangled in the locks, Dorian pulled the elf closer as he leaned down to capture his lips. He guided the Inquisitor towards the massive four poster bed. The backs of Onyvr's knees hit the mattress causing him to lose his balance. Without breaking the heated kiss, he pulled Dorian down with him as he fell onto the bed. Dorian braced his arms against the mattress to stop himself from crushing the small elf under him. Leaning back slightly, Dorian gazed down at the elven man beneath him. His hair splayed out across the many blankets on the bed. A stark contrast of white and red. His kiss swollen lips turned up into a smile as Onyvr's eyes slowly opened to see why Dorian had stopped. 

"What is it?" Onyvr whispered.

Dorian leaned down to Onyvr's pointed ear and whispered back, "Why don't I show you?"

*****

The next day found Dorian daydreaming in his cozy little alcove in the library. The book he was supposed to be reading lay forgotten in his hand. How could he concentrate when the events of yesterday and last night wouldn't leave his mind. Onyvr's sighs and moans of pleasure as he explored his body for the first time. The way his mouth fell open in ecstasy when Dorian took him in his mouth. The way his hips bucked upwards, chasing his release. The sad sound of disappointment when Dorian stopped just before he went over the edge. And the Elven and Tevinter curses of pleasure when Dorian eased his way inside Onyvr. He remembered feeling Onyvr's heart racing erratically when he started to thrust into him. Dorian smiled to himself when he remembered Onyvr's nails digging into his back and arms, urging the Altus on. And the death grip Onyvr had on him when he came loudly, which caused Dorian to follow right after. 

A caw from the rookery above jolted Dorian out of his erotic memories. With a shake of his head, he tried to get himself back on track with his reading. But it was useless. He couldn't get the Inquisitor off his mind. Sighing, Dorian abandoned his reading for another day. He wasn't going to get any work done when every thought was on that amazing elf of his. 

Dorian made his way into the Great Hall hoping to spy Onyvr. He could usually be found in the Great Hall around this time of day. Glancing around at the various groups of visiting nobles, he failed to spot the Inquisitor. 

"Searching for a certain white haired elf?" Varric looked up from his writing at his place in front of the fire. "I saw Cole and Snow heading into the gardens about half an hour ago."

"Thanks Varric. Saves me the trouble of searching all of Skyhold for him." The Tevinter mage waved at the dwarf as he made his way to the gardens. Varric rose up from his seat and followed the mage out into the gardens. 

"So... Did you have a nice night last night?" Varric asked slyly. Everyone in Skyhold knew what happened when Dorian basically sprinted the Inquisitor away to his quarters. 

"As if it's any of your business Varric. Why do you ask? Jealous of Lavellan's hair?" Countered Dorian as they walked towards the small group of people in the gazebo. 

"Please. Have you seen my chest hair? The ladies love it." Quipped Varric.

"Are you sure about that?" Dorian motioned to the scene in front of him. 

Josephine and Leliana were among the small group of women in the gazebo. A few of the orphaned girls were also there. As was Cole. In the center, sat Onyvr. His knee length hair hung loosely as the women braided it. An elven girl, no older than 5, sat on Onyvr's lap, selecting flowers Cole had picked to be weaved into the many braids that littered the male elf's hair. She was obviously was having a very serious discussion with Onyvr about what coloured flower they should use next. Dorian had never pictured himself as a parent but the sight of his Amatus holding the small girl as they sorted through flowers made his heart skip a beat. 

"Yeah, Snow has me beat there, doesn't he?" Varric laughed, as he made his way over to the ladies.

Onyvr looked up and spotted Dorian watching. His face broke into a huge smile as he waved Dorian over. The Altus knelt down beside the Inquisitor and his new little friend. 

"Dorian, I would like you to met Raylee. Raylee, this is my very good friend Dorian." Onyvr introduced Dorian to the cute little elf on his lap. Raylee buried her face into the Inquisitor's chest as she mumbled a muffled "Hello". 

"She's a bit shy." Whispered Onyvr to Dorian. Onyvr spoke a bit louder for Raylee to hear him. " Do you know what Raylee? I think Dorian needs a flower too. What colour do you think will go with his mustache? Green? Or how about orange?"

Raylee slightly turned her head to study the man with the funny face hair. "What's a mustache?" She asked quietly. 

"Why, my dear one, it's this." Dorian wiggled his nose to make the mustache move. 

"It's funny. Can I touch it?" The girl giggled as a small finger reached out to touch it. "It tickles!" She laughed. 

Onyvr, Dorian and the rest of the group laughed along with her. "I think a white flower." As she handed her offering to Dorian. Dorian tucked it behind his ear and smiled one of his charming smiles at Raylee. 

"What do you think? Suits me?" Dorian posed for the girl. 

"It's perfect." Onyvr smiled dreamily at him.


End file.
